Strong, safe and moldable resins are essential materials for dentistry. Dental plates for dentures (false teeth), temporary crowns, artificial teeth and orthodontic devices are constructed from moldable dental resin. The resin is usually composed of acrylic or polycarbonate material.
Because these materials have high moisture contents, they create environments conducive to the propagation of saprophytic bacteria. With polycarbonate resins there is the additional problem of potential elusion of bisphenol A (BPA) which poses a safety concern. Other materials have been ineffective because of their low resistance to impact which causes them to break easily.
The present invention is an improvement over conventional dental resins because it is strong, safe, discourages the propagation of saprophytic bacteria and contains no BPA.